American Wizard
by pirate babe
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up on graduation day to discover that they had drunken sex. They part way's, Harry to America in secrecy, to move on with his life and to get away from Voldemort. It all changes when Harry's finds that he has a souvenir of that night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm so sorry about this chapter. I accidently uploaded my first draft of the story.

Thank's for all of you who let me know about this and I promise to be SOOOOO much more careful in the future so that this does not happen again.

Disclaimer: Me Not Owny. Prop's to real creator though, but they won't let me buy it from them. BASTERDS! Everything in this fic that is not from the books is MINE! If you don't like this story, THEN DON'T READ IT. I don't have time to deal with people who read my story, hate it, keep on reading and then flame me over it. GET OVER IT! Not all stories are award winners, but at least we try. Happy criticizem is totally welcome, and if you have any idea's about my story and/or something that you REALLY REALLY want to see in it, review, and I will see what I can do. Idea's help me loads, because I get writer's block too easy. ON WITH STORY!!! : }

Chapter One!

Harry Potter woke up the mourning of graduation to a foul taste in his mouth, an extremely sore arse and someone cuddled up to his chest.

"OH FUCK NO," the cuddler suddenly shrieked, wrenching away from Harry, jumping to their feet and backing up as far as they could possibly go.

Putting on his glasses, Harry was shocked to see a naked Draco bloody Malfoy staring at him with a complete look of shock on his face, with the tiniest hint of disgust, and a whole lot of regret.

Harry might not remember anything about last night, or how the two of them hooked up in the first place, due to three drinking contests that he actually won and downing three whole bottles of fire whisky on a dare, but having been in Love with Draco Malfoy for almost two years now, since his fifth year in which he almost lost his godfather Sirius to the veil at the Ministry of Magic, having cast a shield in front of the man before he fell through the veil, thus saving his godfathers life, this was the best thing to have happened to him in years.

Clearly, Draco did not feel the same way.

Having too much pride to fall to his knees before the blond god and confess his feelings and beg for a date, a kiss, SOMETHING, like he truly wanted to, his pride refused to let him do so. All that thinking had barely taken him five seconds.

With a shrug, Harry silently began to pull on his clothing after locating those that were his from all the scattered clothing around the abandoned classroom, refusing to show the blond how much he was shaken up.

"Potter, you keep your mouth fucking SHUT about this and I won't hex your balls off, you sodding git.

Let's just go to graduation, and by tomorrow, we will both be long gone from each other, hopefully to never see each other in person or anything else ever again," Draco suddenly snarled, having finally gotten over his poor rendition of a statue, just as Harry had finished pulling on the last of his clothing and tying up his hoes.

"That's fine Malfoy, see ya," Harry said before leaving the room without a backward glance, refusing to let the tears in his eyes to even form, ignoring the feeling of his heart shattering into a thousand broken pieces.

Making his way up to Gryffindor tower, Harry thankfully was not seen by Ron and Hermione as they sat in front of the roaring fireplace, being way too sugary sweet in love right now with his combined sore arse, serious hangover and his serious hangover.

As he obviously had the commonly seen look of 'I'm hung over, talk to me and YOU DIE,' on his face, he was not bothered by anyone, even his dorm mates, as he grabbed his neatly ironed graduation robes from his bed and made his way into the bathroom that he shared with his dorm mates.

Stepping under the steaming hot water, Harry finally allowed himself to cry, the tears mingling with the pounding spray, of which he was grateful so that he could deny even to himself that he was crying.

The graduation ceremony lasted for what felt like forever to Harry, especially as that basterd Dumbledoor mentioned him so many times that it was more like an award ceremony for Harry then a graduation ceremony for his entire year.

Dumbledoor spouted off about how that Lord Voldemort had disappeared after his last fight with Harry but was still alive and just not yet active, how Harry would save them all, which made Harry have to shove his hands deep into his pockets to control the overwhelming itch to hex the basterd's ridiculous beard off of his ugly face, and the man finally got onto the actual graduation ceremony.

Harry finally was handed his diploma as well as a small plaque stating that he had scored the best in Defence Against Dark Arts out of his entire year, and was allowed to sit back down in his seat. Harry watched Ron and Hermione get their diplomas as well, fighting the urge to throw up as the two of them daintily kissed when they rejoined each other at their seats.

For the past six months, Harry had found that he had barely anything in common with the two of them anymore, and that what used to make him beam with pride now made him want to smash their faces in.

Ron was extremely too light, hating absolutely everything that had to do with Slytherin or anything even hedging towards dark, and only wanted to ride on the coat tails of his girlfriend, not that he had realized it yet, believed that Harry was never to outshine him in any shape or form, and when Harry did, then Harry must have done it on purpose just to show him up.

And Ron had hinted many times, not realizing what he actually was letting Harry know, that Harry was to spend the rest of his life focused on bringing down Voldemort and all the Death Eater's, then marry his little sister Ginny, }not noticing that their closeness was an obvious brother-sister bond.

Ginny had helped him through the time when he realized that he was gay and in love with Draco Malfoy, supporting him every step of the way, as Ginny got close to and started dating a now much more mature Neville Longbottom, and have a minimum of ten kids together.

Hermione was no better.

Harry knew that he was smart, probably even more then her, as he had a photographic memory that he had never mentioned to anyone, {except his aunt and uncle who were so proud when he sat his A levels when he was sixteen with Dudley, getting a perfect score, and also for helping Dudley study so that the boy got a 89 on his A Levels,}

Whenever he showed even an inkling of his smarts, Hermione had one of her famous hissy fits, ranting that he must have cheated or something to get what he did on the test, essay or assignment, as well as her hatred for any sort of rule breaking and obvious hero worship of Albus Dumbledoor, a man Harry had come to hate.

It also pissed him off that she and Ron both thought that he could do absolutely nothing without them so if he wanted to be alone for even a minute, he was considered a bad friend or a 'traitor', as Ron had called him many times.

In total, Harry had come to hate the both of them, and the moment that this graduation was over, he was so fucking gone, and nothing they or Dumblefuck would try to do or say could change his mind.

Two hours later, after Harry had gotten his yearbook that had been charmed to add his graduation pictures of him taken only twenty minutes ago to it, Harry had his trunk shrunk in his pocket and was wearing a pair of low riding, washed out jeans, sneakers and a black long sleeved only slightly baggy t-shirt as he made his way out of the castle as fast as he possibly could without making it noticeable what he was doing.

He had just made outside of the Hogwarts gates when Dumbledoor caught up with him.

"And where do you think you are going my boy? I'm to take you straight to Grimmauld Place where you will have to stay for the next few months as it is too dangerous to go out and about in these times," Dumbledoor said with his stupid jolly father Christmas smile and the twinkling eyes that made Harry wanted to stab them repeatedly with a rusty spoon.

"My Aunt wants' me home for the next two weeks so that the protection holds for another year headmaster, and she has made it clear that no one is to watch the house or any of my 'freak friends' to contact me in any way. Now, if you will excuse me headmaster, I'm already late," Harry said, lying through his teeth, not that the man noticed, before apparating with an almost silent pop before the man could say another word.

When Harry walked into his aunt and uncles house, he was immediately wrapped up in a bear hug by both his aunt and uncle at the same time, only letting him go when he started to turn purple, Dudley laughing his arse off at the greeting Harry got, obviously having gotten the same treatment earlier, as it had been his graduation from Smeltings that day as well.

As they sat down to a late lunch, his family began to let him know what was going on.

"We have sold the house to a private client of Grunnings with the condition that nothing was to be put onto paper for two more weeks, which gives us all two more weeks here.

Harry, this means that you have enough time to get together whatever plans that you have before that weird old, dress wearing man comes around again," his Uncle Vernon said to him happily, as he served his nephew and son a piece of the chocolate cake they had bought for desert on this day that was a milestone in their lives.

After Harry was completely stuffed, he feigned tiredness and went up to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Sitting at his desk, he pulled out a stack of blank paper and some pens from his drawer, and began to write a list of everything that he had to get done in the next two weeks.

When it was finished, Harry read it over carefully to make sure that it had everything, the list looking as so;

1. Go to Gringotts and claim my Potter family inheritance after his birthday next week {the school year having started at the end of September this time after an attack on the school, in which time numerous repairs had to be made.}

2. At Gringotts, get a muggle and a magical passport, and change his bank branch to Gringotts in America.

3. See about Muggle College applications in America.

4. Get an apartment after being accepted at a college {I refuse to stay in dorms for another god damned year}

5. See about magical colleges in America, and take two or three classes their when not at Muggle College.

6. Sign up for the classes that I actually want and not ones that I think others would have me take {a.k.a his so called bestest ever friends}

7. Go by his name on his birth certificate and not what Dumbledoor named him as to the wizarding public upon his parents death {Harrison Thorn James Evan's}

8. Get his American driving licence and buy a car as soon as possible.

9. Send a letter to the Order of the Phoenix only AFTER I leave for America, and send it only via the Owl Post Office with a twelve hour delivery delay.

10. Buy new clothing in America. His list totally completed, Harry curled up on his bed under his brand new doona that his aunt had bought him after his last one ripped in the wash, and was asleep within moments.

END CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. Wish I did, but the lawyers won't let me. Oh Well. On with the Story!

**Chapter Two!**

A few day's later, Harry was reading a magical medical book that he had gotten from Poppy for his birthday only an hour ago, and sat shock still for almost five whole minutes before moving again, after reading a passage in the book.

Shaking himself out of his daze, he frantically re read the passage again that had shocked him to his core.

_Almost all muggleborn wizards do not learn until they have left school, through either it happening to them, to a friend, hearing about it, or reading about it, that they can get pregnant._

_No one knows why this is, only that magic has allowed men to bare children for the last few thousand years, probably because the wizarding world has always been a low population with the muggle's and squibs of the world._

_The spell to find out if you are pregnant is: fetus revelious, and if the smoke that appears above your stomach turns green then you are pregnant, if red, you are not._

_Then, the smoke will split into groups if you are having more then one child._

_The smoke will then change colours to show you what gender you are having, the traditional pink for girl and blue for boy._

_A man's gestation period is six months, five with twins, and four and a half for triplets, the magic in you making them ready to be born at the end of your gestation period, your magic also helping to make sure that none of your children shall be born premature._

_In the rare case of miscarriage, the fetus will disappear__._

_Miscarriage is extremely rare for witches and wizards, with the only cases happening after being hit with either enormously strong hexes or curses, or after an abortion, which can only be done by the parent and no other._

_If you are not the one to chant an abortion spell on yourself, then the one casting it will most likely be hurt badly._

_Male pregnancy is extremely common among the wizarding world, exactly the same as a female pregnancy, but in muggle society, men cannot get pregnant._

_If you either live or frequent the muggle world, a simple glamour spell of 'fetus glamorous' will not even let a witch or wizard with all-seeing eyes {known cases are Albus Dumbledoor, Godric Gryffindor, Grindelwald}, or any other spell of device to see through the strongest glamour spells, see that you even have a glamour on, let alone a muggle or squib._

When Harry finished that, he knew he was most likely being a complete idiot, but he had to absolutely make sure, because if he did not, he knew that it would be on his mind so much that it would turn him even battier then he already was.

Pulling out his wand, he aimed it at his abdomen, and chanted "fetus revelious".

To his utmost shock, the smoke that appeared above his abdomen turn bright green, leaving no room for doubt.

Just as he began to feel faint with shock, the smoke split into THREE FUCKING GROUPS, which had his sitting heavily on his bed, breath coming out in short panic gasps.

Then, the three groups of smoke change colour.

Two pinks and one blue.

Harry could not do any more panicking after that.

He had passed out the moment that the last one had changed colour.

When Harry woke up almost several hours later at eight-thirty in the mourning, he scolded himself for letting himself freak out like that.

He had always wanted children, and after that night with Malfoy in which his heart was broken, he had begun to think that he would never have his dream of a family.

Harry was happy.

He might not have the man he loved with his entire heart and soul, but he was having the man's three children.

Harry thought about writing to Malfoy about his pregnancy, but dismissed that thought immediately.

In love he may be and idiot he was not.

Draco would not want to have anything to do with these children, and would most likely try to kill Harry after claiming that he had done this on purpose to entrap him in a marriage to gain the Malfoy money,

Harry had watched the blond man for seven whole years, and probably knew him better then Draco did himself.

Mind made up, Harry decided that he would have these children, protect them with his entire being, and love them and be the best, um, mother, that he could possibly be.

Two weeks had finally passed and Harry was on a plane to New York, an apartment already bought and waiting for him in the rich part of the city.

As he sipped his can of coke and poked at his unappetising airline meal, Harry's right hand that had the Potter family ring on it, minutely touched his abdomen before he stopped himself, but letting the grin appear on his face before relaxing in his first class seat.

He was off to start a new life for himself and his children.

Screw fighting Voldemort and saving the British Wizarding World that had had wished to go to hell almost daily for almost two whole years.

He had three unborn lives counting on him to stop being the fucking Gryffindor Golden Boy and Chosen One and The Boy Who Lived and to become a parent, who would not be so hasty to throw himself into a war that he had now removed himself from, damned the consequences.

No one had ever asked him if he would fight for the Light side, they had all just assumed and then forced him to.

They squashed him into a mould that hated.

Harry had many, many secrets, one of them being that he was more of a Dark Wizard then light.

Another was that since he was expected to be great at a light subject {DADA} and suck at a hated sometimes accused of being Dark subject {Potions} he had not been allowed to pursue his passion for potions outside of his free time, what little of it he had in the first place.

He was starting his new life, and woe betides anyone who tried to fuck that up for him.

If Dumblefuck ever tracked him down and tried to force him back to Britain, through blackmail, bribery or threats, the man would meet the end of his wand and a Dark Curse.

With that happy thought in mind, Harry closed his eyes, and was asleep within moments.

END CHAPTER TWO!


End file.
